


I'm Sorry

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: June challenge, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Joe wishes Brett would come home.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - [Wish You Were On It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XcA9zrSUThs) by Florida Georgia Line

Joe stares at the ceiling as he tries once again to get to sleep.  It’s not surprising that he can’t sleep; it’s not something that’s come easy lately.  Every time he lies down to sleep, his mind drifts to Brett.  Why wouldn’t he think about Brett?  How couldn’t he think about Brett?  Brett had been his life for ten years.  He can’t just forget about what they shared.

 

Joe glances over to see what time it is.  He groans as the red LED lights flash two in the morning.  He sits up in bed and runs a hand through his hair.  Maybe tonight’s the night that Brett will actually be in his car on his way over to Joe’s house… their house. 

 

It was supposed to be their house.  They’d broken up by the time it was actually finished.  Joe had thought about burning the place down, thankfully his brother talked him out of that.  Brett would be back.  Joe would fix it.  He had to fix it.  They belonged together.  Everyone knows it. 

 

Every time Joe heard a car approaching, he would wish for it to be Brett.  It has yet to be granted.  He’s been tempted to call Brett, but he knows he has to give the other man his space. 

 

Joe throws his eyes to the window after seeing headlights.  He frowns.  No, he couldn’t have seen headlights.  Seeing headlights would mean that someone had turned into the driveway.  His heart skips at the sound of a car door closing.  He climbs out of bed and steps over to the window.  He can see the familiar car under the tree.  Brett…

 

The front door closes with a thud.  Joe turns toward his bedroom door and listens to the footsteps coming up the stairs.  He moves slowly to the door.  That’s when he sees Brett at the top of the stairs.  It’s obvious the man’s been crying.

 

Before Joe can say anything, Brett drops his keys and rushes over to him.  Joe catches him easily and meets his mouth in a desperate kiss.

 

“I’m sorry,” Brett mumbles.

 

“Me too.”


End file.
